


Becoming a brother

by colchanzero



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colchanzero/pseuds/colchanzero
Summary: Denzel didn't expect things to change like they did. But he was glad they changed at all.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Becoming a brother

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble about Denzel coming to terms with being a big brother. Takes place a year or two after Dirge of Cerberus.
> 
> I'm kind of shy when it comes to sharing my writing. It's not the best, but i hope everyone enjoys this.

I like to think that i'm good at telling if i'm in some kind of trouble. My tendencey to protect those i love through violence is something that's gotten me in trouble on numerous occassions, but nowadays things aren't as bad. I can really relate to Cloud on a lot of things, and these talks have really helped me stay calm in school. 

But things change, and suddenly i'm sent on a ride that changed everyone's lives. At first I was unsure what to expect when Tifa sat everyone down one evening before dinner with something important to share. I didn't think I was in trouble, but Cloud seemed just as confused as Marlene and I were. This must be pretty new if Cloud hasn't heard about it... 

She seems choked up with emotion as she places three pen-looking items on the table. I had no idea what they were, and Marlene seemed to share my confusion. Cloud, on the other hand was shocked into speechlessness. I had never seen the man i called my dad so close to tears before. It was surreal. 

"I'm pregnant." I heard Tifa say softly. But my mind was, like Cloud's reeling at the news. Those sticks on the table had to be pregnancy tests then. Cloud and Tifa had been trying for a while to have a baby of their own, but when doctors labelled Cloud sterile due to his bouts of Mako Poisoning and Jenova cells both of them were heartbroken. For weeks after the news broke that they wouldn't be able to have kids, the community was nothing but supportive. Barret made frequent trips to check on us, and Marlene and I did out best to cheer them up. 

Crying that i'd never heard before broke my train of thought. Cloud was openly crying as he looked into Tifa's eyes. This news was so important to him. Marlene also looked ready to burst into happy tears. 

"Are you sure? They said i'm-" 

"I'm absolutely sure. I even went to the doctor's just to make sure." 

She looked at all of us in turn, setting the blood test results on the bar before Cloud cried out in happiness and Marlene openly cried. I've never seen Cloud move that fast, picking her up and swinging her in his arms before Marlene and I ran towards them. I didn't realize that I had been crying, but couldn't care less. Marlene and I were getting a little brother or sister, and that's all that mattered. 

It was only after I held my baby brother in my arms for the first time, his ruby red eyes staring up at me curiously that I cried again, vowing to protect him till my final breath as he reached up to try and grab my nose. 

"I love you, Altair Zackary Strife."


End file.
